


첫눈처럼 너에게 가겠다 / 像初雪一样靠近你

by AlexandroMerlin



Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 3.0剧透有。私设黑魔光战。今日，是他最后一次踏进这个木屋。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715788
Kudos: 1





	첫눈처럼 너에게 가겠다 / 像初雪一样靠近你

**Author's Note:**

> 언젠가 만날  
> 总有一日我们会相遇  
> 우리 가장 행복할 그날  
> 在最幸福的日子中  
> 첫눈처럼 내가 가겠다  
> 我会如初雪一般走向你
> 
> —— 《첫눈처럼 너에게 가겠다》Ailee

伊修加德的雪总是来得如此突然。  
望向屋子的窗外，你熟练地拿火焰魔法升起柴火，尝试用这种方式来驱散屋内的寒冷。  
火光迅速照进了狭小木屋的每一个角落——一张双人床、一个小圆桌、两把椅子和一副巨大的画像。  
气温不断升高，不自觉地，你的脸上已经出现了红晕。在给自己倒了一杯热水之后，你又用冰魔法浇灭了火焰。  
“冬天真是令人讨厌的季节。”你想。

这间小木屋原先应该是个储存物资的仓库，但当你在冒险途中误闯进来的时候，这里早就废弃多时了。  
由于它在你不断来回穿梭的路途旁，你便用那双做过工匠的双手修修补补，把它改造成了一个能住人的地方。  
曾经，这里真的只是个临时的落脚点。  
但在你邀请过他一次在这里过夜以后，一切都变了。  
你在这里的次数越来越多，待的时间也越来越长。  
比起据点，这里更像是你的家。  
你跟他两个人经营的，温馨的家。  
一切都跟梦一样美好。

大家都说你是冰系的人。  
尽管来自乌尔达哈，在商人的奉迎中长大的你是个扑克脸，话也少的可怜。虽然强大，但是真正乐意接触你的人不多，有耐心等到你回应的人更是基本没有。  
就连学魔法也是，你对冰魔法的天赋过人，而火焰魔法你却花了很大力气才最终熟练。  
最开始你还努力过想要打破自己冷漠的形象，慢慢地就随遇而安了。

他却不一样。  
尽管来自北境气候严寒的伊修加德，每一个冰雪交加的夜晚却也未曾浇熄他心中的火焰。  
在一圈想要收获大英雄的恩泽而贴近你的人之中，他的诚恳是如此难得。  
他就像浓浓的烈火，每一次的相遇，都可以让你放下你用冰雪做成的心墙，投入他温暖的怀抱之中。

在经历半天的忙碌之后，木屋中的装饰与工具被装进了几个货运木箱中。  
你躺在床上，愣愣地望向天花板。  
伸出一只手，摸出他胸膛的轮廓。  
没有能触碰的实体，曾经熟悉的动作也变得陌生了起来。  
闭上双眼，在这间木屋中渡过的许多回忆如照片一般浮现在眼前。  
而今天也许是你最后一次躺在这张床上了。

他的火焰究终不敌伊修加德的风雪。  
他的盾究终不敌那锋利的长枪。  
他的笑容究终不敌战争的残酷。  
当他倒在你怀里的时候，你是如此的憎恨自己不如格里达尼亚人一样精通医术，也不像占星师一样有回天改命的能力。  
你们渡过了一阵相依为伴的日子，可你是如此的贪心。  
你以为这样的日子会有一年、十年，甚至是一辈子。  
一切美好的幻想却在那一天戛然而止，他的命运永恒停留在了那一刻。  
你才刚刚卸下你的伪装而已。  
最后，在眼泪浸湿的眼眶之中，在强烈的耳鸣之下，他给你留下了最后的字句。  
“你还是笑起来最好看了。”  
你不记得自己有没有笑了，你甚至不记得自己是否曾经对他笑过。

你将最后一个木箱放进陆行鸟的篷车中。  
你看着身后的木屋在雪原之上熊熊燃烧着，在纯白的大地之中留下唯一的一点红色光亮。  
一片雪花飘落在你的眼角。  
阳光照射在雪花之上，泛出银色的光芒。  
一时间你分不清，究竟是雪花融化的水，还是你的第一滴泪水，流下了你的脸颊。

**Author's Note:**

> 明天5.3了，怕是会虐猫猫。  
> 那只能先虐我们的旧情人为敬了！  
> 祈祷猫猫没事.jpg


End file.
